


Beautiful Contradiction

by GirlFromTheRing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, I Tried, Idk just jaeyong being husbands, Just kinda happened, Kinda fluff, Lipstick I guess, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Starts out kinda hot but then it's soft???, They love each other uwu, ambiguous - Freeform, how to dialogue, soft, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheRing/pseuds/GirlFromTheRing
Summary: Sometimes, Jaehyun stops and thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Turn to Stare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675000) by [ImJaebabie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJaebabie/pseuds/ImJaebabie). 



> So idk how ao3 works  
> After I posted this, I read the awesome fic which I've put as the inspiration, go check it out for quality content!!

Jaehyun drags the brush gently across his cheekbones, trying to get the right shade to match his skin tone. Yuta and his stupid Halloween party, he didn’t want to go anyways. He would rather sit home and watch some dumb reality show he could make fun of with his husband, but no. Speaking of,

“If you do it any more lightly, it won’t even show,” Taeyong commented from the doorway. Jaehyun didn’t even notice him leaning there, so concentrated on his reflection. He turned around to look at him, ready to make a smart comeback, and stopped. Because-

Because wow. He look absolutely amazing, jaw-dropping stunning, make you want to frame him gorgeous. Like nobody else existed who could compete with the way he looked, dressed in black from head to toe, his red hair just adding to the aesthetic. He wore black -tight, very tight, Jaehyun noticed- skinny jeans with a black shirt, but what was most striking was the deep-purple harness. Hard to miss, really. Paired with the lace choker, Taeyong look like sin embodied. Jaehyun was so fixated on his appearance that he didn’t notice the brush slip from his fingers, leaving an odd-coloured streak down his face, some powder getting into his open mouth.

Taeyong smirks, satisfied with Jaehyun’s reaction. He walks over to the dressing table, observing Jaehyun’s reflection in the mirror, and carefully takes the brush from his hands.

“Let me help you with that,” He leans over Jaehyun, giving him a brilliant view of his collarbones in the mirror, and gradually runs the brush on Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun is unable to move, let alone function properly, because _holy shit, my husband looks fucking amazing, when will your faves ever_.

“Much better,” Taeyong leans further on Jaehyun, looking closer into the mirror, but not touching him, just hovering over his shoulder which seems like enough for Jaehyun to lose his breath. “What about lipstick?” Taeyong looks at him expectantly.

“What about it?” Jaehyun replies dumbly, still not recovered from Taeyong’s general presence.

“Dumbass,” Taeyong mutters fondly, then proceeds to dig around his drawers for shade of red, preferably dark - like wine, for Jaehyun. But Jaehyun wasn’t even paying attention to the godforsaken lipstick, he just wanted to look at Taeyong. How even without make-up, he still looked like he could walk down a runway and leave everyone impressed. His eyes narrowed when he focused, and he bit his lip ever so slightly. It drove Jaehyun insane. How his hair was messed up and perfect at the same time, how his jaw curved at the perfect angle, how his features were sharp and soft at the same time - like his nose, going sharply downwards before curving ever-so-slightly. And his lips, god, Jaehyun could talk about his lips for days, how soft and gentle they are, but how they can turn into Jaehyun’s biggest weakness. How Taeyong has a habit of biting them when he’s nervous, and Jaehyun has to always buy Taeyong chapstick for the winters. How comforting they can feel on his forehead or his cheek, and how rough they can be on his collarbones and neck. Taeyong knows the effect they have on Jaehyun, and uses it to his full advantage. (Not that Jaehyun’s complaining, though)

Taeyong’s dark eyes pierce Jaehyun through the mirror, and he realises that he’s been staring. He doesn’t stop though, because Taeyong- well, Taeyong looks ethereal and destructive at the same time, a beautiful contradiction.

Without warning, he spins the stool under Jaehyun to face himself. He holds up Jaehyun’s face, delicately, and maddeningly slowly, applies the lipstick. Jaehyun’s mouth was agape in surprise, and then in wonder. It’s like Taeyong knows what he’s doing, but is refusing to acknowledge it. Even when he’s done with his task, he holds Jaehyun in place, observing his features, searching, searching for something Jaehyun doesn’t know. He enjoys the sensation of Taeyong’s fingers on his skin, gentle, but strong at the same time. Like Taeyong.

Something changes in Taeyong’s eyes, and he cups Jaehyun’s face with both his hands, slowly bringing his face down for his lips to meet Jaehyun’s. Once, twice, thrice. A gentle press, light pressure, just enough for Jaehyun to know Taeyong’s there, the smallest hint of his blinding presence. Taeyong pulls away smoothly, and Jaehyun exhales.

Taeyong’s hand shifts up to run through Jaehyun’s unkempt hair, combing it back from his forehead. And Jaehyun, Jaehyun takes it all in. How Taeyong’s eyes betray his expression, his pupils dilated but his gaze so, so soft. His lips, now a light red, slightly open and he can feel Taeyong’s every breath. Taeyong looks desperate and content, desiring but satisfied, and it puts Jaehyun on edge.

They stay like that, Jaehyun looking up at Taeyong, and Taeyong standing, still cradling Jaehyun’s face, like he’s protecting him. If Jaehyun didn’t know any better, he’d say he was. But the way Taeyong moves down to kiss Jaehyun’s forehead makes it seem more like a promise, sealed with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Taeyong, it's Jaehyun's smiles.

“What?” Jaehyun looks up at him, confused, the corners of his mouth slightly lifted.

 

Taeyong doesn’t respond. His eyes are on Jaehyun, his gaze is piercing through him and it makes Jaehyun uneasy. Taeyong doesn’t move, his breath coming like he’s aware of it, every intake abnormal as opposed to the smooth rise and fall Jaehyun feels while lying on his chest when they’re both too lazy to get up. Taeyong blinks, his eyes slightly moist, and Jaehyun’s expression changes. 

 

“What?” He repeats, sounding more concerned than on edge. “Taeyong. What happened?” 

 

Taeyong turns his gaze to the floor, avoiding Jaehyun’s questioning eyes. He can feel the worry radiating off Jaehyun, (like that one time Taeyong had a fever and didn’t pick up any of Jaehyun’s calls - any of his 23 calls - and Jaehyun left early only to find Taeyong out cold with three blankets, sprawled across the bed. In peak summer.) but he doesn’t look up.

 

Jaehyun takes one of Taeyong’s hands - still tangled in his hair - and holds it with both of his own, tugging gently to get Taeyong’s attention. At this, he lifts his head up. He sees Jaehyun, giving him a fretful yet soft gaze, inviting, understanding. He can sense the tension in his body, how his shoulders have stiffened up, causing him to grip Taeyong’s hand harder. He opens his mouth to speak, but doesn’t say anything - probably because he doesn’t know what to say - then closes his mouth, his wine-tinged lips still partly agape. And Taeyong, Taeyong doesn’t move. Doesn’t look up. Look up to see warm, brown eyes trying to figure out what he wants. 

 

Instead, he thinks. His hand is limp in both of Jaehyun’s, it would make his heart race if this happened when they just got together. And it is now. His heart is still racing. Every touch, intentional or not, every ‘I love you’, even if it’s in passing, every promise murmured into the sheets while they’re both so, so high, still makes his heart beat faster. Still makes him catch his breath. He thinks about it now, how even the smallest, most insignificant request from Jaehyun and he’d drop everything to be there. How completely and utterly gone he was for this one, perfect human being.

 

Everything about him was perfect. From his mature-but-not-quite personality to his need to make the bed every morning, from his “try your best”attitude to his small, stupid, adorable tantrums over who has to cook dinner. From his lithe figure to his crinkling eyes to his full cheeks to his chapped lips - and Jaehyun’s smiles. 

 

Jaehyun’s smiles made Taeyong’s day. He has various smiles. But the best ones are probably the ones he gives Taeyong in the mornings, when they’ve woken up in a tangle and just take each other in, in the light of the morning. Taeyong’s eyes touch on every visible part of Jaehyun, the angelic sleeping beauty beside him, until Jaehyun wakes up and kisses him good morning. These smiles are closely rivalled by the ones Jaehyun gives him after they’re totally spent and breathing hard, trying to catch up to each other in the dark, after fervent hands just roam with the need to touch, touch, touch.  Those smiles, in those small rifts where time stops, speak volumes. Every rollercoaster of an emotion portrayed through that one exhilarated look, saying  _ yes, I want this now, I want this forever _ .

 

Now, Taeyong looks up to a different smile. One cautious and ready, to catch him if he falls. Encouraging, but not pushing, echoing his previous question. So Taeyong answers.

 

His hand, still resting on Jaehyun’s cheek (Jaehyun’s leaned into Taeyong’s touch, and he almost doesn’t want to pull away. Almost) moves down to his waist, and he pulls lightly, signalling for Jaehyun to stand up. The younger obliges, not questioning anything. (Because he knows, he knows that sometimes Taeyong prefers actions and not words, he knows every nook and cranny of Taeyong, every detail of his beautiful canvas.) His other hand, still held by Jaehyun’s, moves up to his shoulder, then he circles both his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him close. Jaehyun steadies himself by holding onto Taeyong’s waist, gently, like Taeyong might break if he applies too much pressure - and he might. He’s extremely weak for Jaehyun.

 

Taeyong still doesn’t speak, his eyes on Jaehyun’s, asking,  _ is this okay, do I always need to tell you?  _ And Jaehyun’s eyes respond, reassuring as ever -  _ anything’s okay if you’re okay. _

 

So Taeyong answers - in his area of expertise - by kissing Jaehyun. He puts everything he’s feeling into that one kiss, every overwhelming emotion and every unvoiced thought, every experience and every memory - he just gives, gives, and gives. And Jaehyun, he drinks it all in. Taeyong’s hands move, to his face, to his hair, feeling the need to  _ feel _ , and Jaehyun lets him. When it becomes too much for Taeyong, he holds him steady, always ready to balance him. He kisses him deeper, harder, until they’re both out of breath and have to come back to the surface. Taeyong pauses, his eyes still unsure, and Jaehyun reassures him again that  _ yes, it’s okay, take your time. I’ll always wait for you _ . 

 

And Taeyong does. Kisses him slow and soft, not rushed like before, and pushes everything into the kiss, little by little. He smiles against Jaehyun’s lips, who smiles slightly too before cupping Taeyong’s cheek and kissing him more passionately. It overwhelms Taeyong, so he pushes back, biting on Jaehyun’s lipstick-stained bottom lip. He can feel Jaehyun raise his eyebrows, even with his eyes closed, and he knows that this is now a challenge. So he pushes Jaehyun further backwards, until his back hits the wall. He takes both his hands and pins them up above Jaehyun, and kisses him slowly, not giving in. He can practically hear Jaehyun whine if he has his way for the next few minutes, but he decides that  _ no, this is not the answer I need to give him. _ He lets the kiss die out, and takes a step back, leaving Jaehyun confused.

 

He smiles then, hoping Jaehyun feels the same way about his smiles as he feels about Jaehyun’s, and looks into Jaehyun’s eyes as he exhales. 

 

“You know how I am with words, so please don’t make me explain. Just,” He reaches out to straighten Jaehyun’s shirt collar, then runs his hands down Jaehyun’s chest, stopping around his waist. “I just wanted you to know, Jung Jaehyun, you’re so perfect in every way and sometimes I feel like I need some time to take it all in. It- it’s stupid, I know,” He smiles a little wider, hoping Jaehyun will reciprocate, but

 

“No. It isn’t stupid.” Jaehyun says with such conviction that Taeyong feels like he’s offended him, but Jaehyun chooses to take both of Taeyong’s hands in his own and hold them up between them. “Nothing you say can be stupid.” 

 

And there it is again, one of Jaehyun’s smiles making Taeyong’s heart beat dangerously on edge. He tries to hide his blush, because  _ goddamnit it’s been years calm yourself _ , but Jaehyun uses their hands to lift his face upwards.  

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t hide yourself.” He looks down again, Jaehyun’s words making him blush more. Again, Jaehyun makes him face himself.  “Hey. You’re beautiful. Don’t forget that.” Taeyong doesn’t hide this time, staring into Jaehyun’s eyes, asking, and the only response he gets is _ yes, I do believe that _ .  

 

This makes Taeyong lose his breath again, because Jaehyun is so much more than he could have asked for, so much more than he thought he deserved. Small things that don’t go unnoticed, but thoughts that aren’t spoken. 

 

Jaehyun felt the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Thanks for reading. I'm not very satisfied with the ending, but I loved writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much, thank you again!!  
> Comments are always appreciated~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, I'd love to know what you think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
